Shot Virgin
by Chrys Stone
Summary: "Forty-Four." Lucy giggled. "Not bad for my first time!" Lucy is drunk off her ass, and gets an escort home, will the alcohol give her the courage to finally confess? Rated M for good reason!


**So everyone seems to do at least one drunken one shot. I'll throw my hat in the ring as well!. I'm gonna make it hot and steamy for you too!**

**:: I don't own Fairytail ::**

**Shot Virgin  
><strong>

"Come on Lucy, don't be a punk!" Cana slapped her hand forcefully on Lucy's back as she passed her a shot. "You haven't drank with me once! And we have a great occasion! Come on, we need to celebrate!" Cana had obviously already had a fair amount of alcohol in the hours that had passed during their uneventful day.

"I'm not really a drinker, Cana." Lucy replied nervously. What she really meant was she had never had a single drop of alcohol in her entire life.

"PFFT" was Cana's reply as she proceeded to force the shot into Lucy's mouth. Lucy choked at the taste of burnt leather that the hard liquor gave off. Her eyes watered at how the hint of cinnamon burned her throat on the way down. "That'a girl!" Cana smiled, handing Lucy another shot.

"How do you drink this stuff Cana? It is horrible!" Lucy croaked out. Cana pushed the glass up and forced Lucy to drink again, with a bright smile plastered to her face. Lucy realized that she needed a way out of the situation, and shot Mira a pleading look.

"You should lighten up Lucy, it's just a few shots." Mira smiled brightly supplying more of the potent liquid and setting it in front of Cana. Lucy gave her a wide eyed look mentally screaming 'TRAITOR' before she looked around desperately, trying her damnedest to get out of the situation before it got any worse. To Lucy's delight she spotted the most level headed person she knew.

"ERZA!" She squeaked in joy. Erza smiled in reply and came to take a seat beside the very nervous blonde.

"What are we drinking tonight Cana?" Lucy's eyes widened as she looked between the three other women who smiled at her, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 'Seriously?' ran through her mind at that instant, Erza the most straight laced person in the guild was about to sit down and drink it up with Cana, it wasn't making sense in Lucy's mind.

"Single malt shots, you wanna join?" Cana handed a glass to Erza who kicked it back like a pro. Lucy gawked at the sight, mouth hanging open.

"Don't mind if I do." Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It'll get warm if you don't drink soon." Erza motioned to the shot glass with amusement.

"Oh are we competing today?" Levy popped in out of no where taking a glass of her own. "Girls only drinking contests are so much more fun!" She shot Lucy a happy smile and a wink before drowning her shot.

"Mira can you keep score?" Cana said kicking back her own shot. The other women looked at Lucy who had turned bright red with embarrassment, still staring at the full shot glass in front of her.

"AWE Lu-chan is being shy!" Levy squeaked. Lucy muttered under her breath about not wanting to look like an idiot.

"Is Lucy scared to have a friendly drinking contest with us?" Erza asked rather forcefully. Lucy decided that it would be better to get drunk than to have Erza angry with her so she picked up the glass and swallowed the liquid quickly.

"Lucy's at 3!" Mira chimed loudly. Lucy gave up and pushed her shot glass to Mira, with a smile. "That's the spirit Lucy!" Mira smiled brightly refilling the small glasses. Mira looked over the girls shoulders, keeping an eye on the other guild members just in case she needed to get them anything.

After a few hours Lucy's vision was severely impaired, but she was still up right, unlike her other companions who had fallen asleep, all besides Cana who had given up on shots and was now drinking from her barrel.

"Forty-four." Lucy smiled over to Mira as she put the empty shot glass back down. "Never thought I'd make it past the fourth." Her cheeks were quite flushed, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. Lucy got up to leave, but found she was facing the ceiling instead. She surrendered to a fit of giggles.

"Well it's good to know you are a happy drunk." Mira chuckled. Lucy struggled against the laughter, to answer.

"I'm gonna be heading home now Mira-nee!" She twisted around oddly and pushed herself into a standing position. Mira didn't bother to stifle her laughter as she watched Lucy only make it a few steps before falling flat on a table.

"You ok, Luce?" Natsu raised a brow. It appeared that Natsu and Gray had been fighting rather quietly at the table Lucy had so conveniently landed at.

"I am very, very ok." Lucy laughed, giving Natsu a childish grin. "Have I mention that I love you guys!" She wrapped her arms around both boys necks, pulling them into an awkward hug. Neither moved as Lucy squeezed tightly.

"Lucy drank Erza under the table, I'll be surprised if she doesn't have a massive head ache in the morning." Mira explained with a giggle. Lucy released the boys to give Mira a raised an eyebrow, and a frown.

The boy exchange worried glance. Then looked back to their blonde team mate who was currently giggling like she was being tickled to death.

"Forty-four" Lucy chimed merrily, trying to push herself back up off the table. "Erza only got to Thirty eight!" Lucy fell backward onto the floor in a fit of giggles. "I BEAT Erza! And Levy-chan she only got to thirty before she was GONE! Cana wanna see If I can drink more, Cana? CANA!" she was looking around, curiously before falling back down again.

"Why did they drink so much?" Gray asked, a little worried about Erza being extra scary when she was hung over, not to mention the giggling pile that was Lucy.

"Cana and Lucy were celebrating, and the others joined in so it became a competition." Mira leaned on the bar pointing to the sleeping competitors. "Cana got bored and dropped out so Lucy is the winner!" that was greeted with a spirited 'woot' from the floor.

"First drinking contest and I totally schooled them all! And to think I was worried cause I've NEVER drank before, not a drop, pfft." Lucy struggled to sit up and blew her messy blonde hair out of her face. The boys couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"She is insisting on going home, can one of you help out, I doubt she'll make it far on her own." Mira was rather amused by the turn of events. She watched intently to see if either would accept.

"Pshh. I'll just call Virgo. I don't need any MALE help, you hear me, I don't need help so don't come through your gate Loke! I don't need your help at all!" Lucy fumbled trying to find her keys. Mira shook her head, 'Poor Lucy doesn't realize I meant Gray or Natsu.' Suddenly Lucy stopped and fell over laughing again. "Womanizer, Leo the Womanizer, I'm soo changing your name silly lion!" She stayed laughing for a few short moments before returning to struggling with her keys. "Virgo, Virgo... Haha matching, seriously what were you thinking. Silly Virgo." She giggled to herself barely making sense to anyone else at this point.

"What the hell were they celebrating?" Gray asked again, rather amused by his friends out burst.

"Lucy's fortune was really good today. She was excited about my reading so I forced her to have a drink, I didn't know she would turn into a little lush." Cana said with a smirk before turning to her barrel again. Gray wanted to ask what she meant but decided it would probably be better not to know.

"Cana, I am not a LUSH!" Lucy stated in the most serious manner she could muster. "I am a lady. Ladies are not LUSHES." She smirked in Cana's direction. "I did beat Erza though." Everyone joined in with Lucy's laughter this time. Gray was about to get up to retrieve Lucy when he noticed Natsu was already half way there. Lucy was still absorbed in her fit of giggles when Natsu bent down to help her up.

"Oi Happy, I'm gonna help Lucy get home, go ahead home without me." He called over to the blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped making his way to Mira, seating himself on the bar next to her smiling brightly.

"Clever Cana, very clever." Mira said smiling as she watched the giggling blonde stumble out of the guild, arms wrapped round Natsu's waist while his arm draped protectively around her shoulders. Cana moved over and flashed a card in Mira's direction.

"She had a REALLY good fortune, lets hope she keeps her nerve this time." Cana smirked turning to a very confused Gray. "Love confession." Cana said bluntly to the gawking ice mage. He fell back into his seat arms crossed, looking at the ground, semi dejected.

Lucy was mumbling to herself as they walked slowly down the street. "Mira is silly, did you know that?" She turned her giddy babbling toward Natsu with a smile.

"How so?" Natsu grinned back.

"She keeps saying you could be in LOVE with me, and I keep telling her that she is imagining things. She tried to tell me the same thing about Gray, honestly how could I ever take her seriously when she switches her targets like that." Lucy fell into a fit of laughter that doubled her over. "Honestly, if there was anything between anyone, something would have been said or done by now, right?" Natsu glance out of the corner of his eye to see Lucy's face fall for a moment before starting to babble again. "I mean it's not like anyone has made advances on me, right, you guys are always busy fighting each other, there really isn't time for much else." Natsu tried to stay quiet,as they walked. He walked to the apartment while he listened intently to Lucy's heated babbling. When they arrived, he decided to use her door, as she was to heavy to take up to the window. He grabbed the keys from her belt and found the only normal one, inserting it into the locked door, it felt odd to go in this way, but he had no choice.

Lucy's giggling had slowed considerably, she seemed to have settled into the seriousness of her ranting, and now seemed to be rather deep in thought. "Natsu." She started in a soft voice as he placed her gently on the couch. He looked down at her to see her eyes fill with tears. She gave a little sniff, then she fell silent for a time, he almost thought she had fallen asleep till she suddenly spoke.

"Why is it that no matter how many guys show interest, I'm not interested in them?" Natsu had silently place himself in one of her armchairs, he decided to remain silent, just letting her rant till all the frustration was out of her system. Seeing as how it was her first time being drunk, he couldn't possibly predict what she might do next. It would be best to just stick around in case she needed help getting to the bathroom, it was possible she would relieve her stomach of the mass of alcohol at any time. "Is there something wrong with me? I mean most girls would be over joyed to get the attention that I do. But I don't seem to want it, even though I say I do." Lucy wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, adjusting herself on the couch. "Maybe I've been trying to hold out for THAT someone, but I dunno if that will ever happen." She laid down on the couch curling into a ball. "Even Erza has someone who feels that way about her, even if she can't be with him. I'm jealous of her, I want that, that kind of devotion. Some one who wants to stick with me no matter what, not someone who just wants a little grab ass, then leaves me alone." She stared off into the distance, lost in thought for a long while.

There was a long silence, only broken by Lucy's sniffles. "Man the first time Mira told me her silly idea, I believed her, but I should have known better than to get my hopes up." She released a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "Best friend, that's enough I guess." She tried to smile through her tears. Natsu didn't move, he just listened. He was wondering if it was just the alcohol provoking her to say such things, especially with some one there, or maybe she already forgot that he was still there. Either way, it was not smart to say anything right now, not with the volume of liquor in her system, especially if she had in face forgotten he was still in the room.

"I guess it's hopeless any way, completely hopeless." Lucy sat up and slowly made her way around the coffee table, she started to pull off her jacket, dropping it on the floor as she went. "Sleepin alone." She mumbled, and she undid her belt, it to came to lay discarded on the floor. She scoffed at her own words. "Stupid Lucy." she said angrily as her shirt came off, flying in Natsu's direction. Natsu tried his best not to move, she HAD forgotten that he was there. She was still muttering in a dejected voice when she unzipped her skirt, letting it fall and continued to her bed.

"Love pfft what has that ever gotten me but heartache, who needs it! I have better things to do than worry about little boys anyway." She whined yanking off her boots. She crawled onto the covers, and all the talking stopped completely. He waited patiently till her breathing evened out, and he was sure that she was sleeping, before he approached her. She was a mess, really, half naked sprawl across her sheets with the curtains wide open, her hair was sticking out at odd angles. He lifted her, kicking back the covers then he placed her on her pillow careful not to wake the drunken blonde. He gently pulled the comforter over her. He sat down lightly next to her sleeping frame, observing the way the moon light gave her face such a peaceful glow.

He sighed deeply. It was never that he didn't have feelings for her, quite the opposite actually. She made him feel something profoundly new and completely foreign to him. Natsu was still struggling to deal with the idea of what that could mean. He was always by her side as her Partner, and he saw the advances of other males, it had always irritated him, especially when Gray looked at her like that. He had also noticed that Lucy had never accepted an invitation from any of her 'suitors' and he had always wondered why. There were so many, which was to be expected, she was what most guys dreamed about, right? The majority of males interested in her didn't seem very special to him though, but she even rejected advances from Loke, and even that Hibiki from Blue Peagus. She rejected men that most women would fight over. "Weirdo" He whispered with a grin.

He cautiously brushed her hair back, and pulled out the ribbon that was almost at the end of the messy pony tail anyway. He gathered the hair and pulled it all back tying the ribbon around a messy knot that it made. "I don't think we will let you drink this much again any time soon, Luce." He said quietly. His worry was getting the better of him, as he slumped on the floor beside her, he wouldn't dare lay next to her right now, for fear she would attack him when she woke up.

"Maybe Mira is right though." He said to himself, drifting off.

Natsu woke with a start, the pressure on his chest was somewhat worrisome. He cautiously opened his eyes to see a flash of gold. He became very aware of warm breath and soft skin against his neck. "Luce?" He said in a very groggy voice, how long had he been asleep for, and why was Lucy leaning over him like this? Natsu was extremely sleepy and very confused. Lucy seemed oblivious to his questioning utterance, and trailed her lips up to capture his ear, biting down gently as she whispered his name in a lust filled manner.

Natsu wasn't sure what was happening, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Some where in his mind the information that she was probably still very drunk rose to the surface, he panicked for a moment. "Luce, you're drunk." He he stated in a shocked tone, pushing her away gently, he could smell the biter spirits all over her. "You're not thinking rationally!" Lucy stared for a moment before she gave him a crocked smile.

"Oh but I am thinking rationally, and for the first time I have the guts to back up what my rational mind has been telling me for so long." She returned her lips to his earlobe. Stunned by her provocative advance, Natsu allowed his arms to fall. "The real question is, do you really want me to stop?" she whispered seductively in his ear once more.

"The fact that you are drunk makes me want to say yes." Natsu said slowly, not wanting to allow her to see he really didn't want her to stop, not at all. He was actually curious as to what she might do next, this was something completely foreign to him. As if answering his silent wondering, she slide her finger nails along the lines of his chests gently allowing them to make there way to his stomach. "Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked, his mind reeling from the new sensation that was coating his flesh, like shivering, but in a good way. Lucy slowly reached up and grasped the scarf around his neck, gently unraveling it to get a better angle on his hot skin.

"Because I want to." Lucy said in a low sultry voice before bringing her lips back to his neck. She trailed long deep kisses over the hot skin as she made her way across his throat. Her hands worked their way under his vest, sliding it off his shoulders so that it slide down to rest at his wrists. "I've wanted to for, well, too long now." Lucy picked herself up and moved closer, angling one leg on either side of his waist, allowing herself to sit in his lap. Slowly she brought her face inches from his, lingering for a moment while she spoke. "My one" She said softly before she pressed her lips against his. His mouth tasted like sulfur, brimstone, and cinnamon burning delightfully against her sensitive mouth, much like the liquor she had consumed not many hours prior, his lips were chapped and course, but she didn't care.

Natsu's mind had gone blank, her silk mouth was pressed against his, her arms wrapped around him neck. Her words echoed in his ears, so she had been talking about him earlier, it was him that she was waiting for. He was the reason she rejected the others, she wanted it to be him falling all over himself to get her attention. He smiled into the kiss, moving his lips ever so slightly, bringing his arms up to circle around her bare waist. Natsu wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt right to press himself closer, trying to steal her breath away. His hands started to roam over her curves, the temperature of his touch measured carefully so he didn't burn her soft flesh. Words were lost to both of them, as they silently devoured each other, limbs intertwine on the cool wood floor of Lucy's bedroom.

Abruptly Natsu leaned into the kiss, pushing Lucy to the floor gently. The contact with the cold wood gave her chills. Natsu released her lips, and repeated the actions Lucy had done, trailing long slow kisses up her neck, to bite her ear gently. His hands roamed up to the thin layer of fabric across her chest and ever so gently singes it away, he trailed his hands down to her waist and repeated the action. Lucy reciprocated, struggling slightly against his belt, before relieving him of the thin barrier between them. Once the last thing was out of the way, the returned to each other's lips, the intensity and passion ten times what it had originally been.

Their finger tips ran along the opposite person, searching and feeling the other out, memorizing the places that elicited deep primal sounds from their throats. They clung to one another with studying each other as if letting go would cause the world to end. Eventually though they had to break apart, completely out of breath they were both gasping for air. Natsu took a moment before lifting Lucy up and placing her on the bed, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do next, but so far winging it seem to be working. He gave her a devastating grin before reclaiming her lips, pulling his body closer to hers, the urge to devour her completely was taking over his senses. To his surprise the closer contact only made him want to bring her closer, and closer still.

Lucy almost couldn't take it anymore, she was on fire, his touch leaving her with wanton thoughts, and seeking for even more. He pulled in closer, sending a new thrill through her body. Their bodies were pressed completely against one another, she tingled as their lower region slide against one another. She wanted more, she wanted to be closer. So she wriggled gently under his strong hold, till she could feel him at the edge, and worked her way slowly to give him the hint of what came next.

Natsu froze as he felt Lucy push herself lower under his grasp, warm wet skin met his own and he nearly lost his mind, she pulled herself back up and descended slowly once more, taking him deeper into the new area of her. Her sweet voice filled the air with a sharp moan, her face contorting in pain for a moment before she continued. He decided to join in the motion, meeting her as she pulled back up. The pressure was making his body tremble with pleasure, he wanted more. He began to repeat the motion with more force, listening intently to the gasps and moans coming from his partner, making sure this was the right way. Every new sound encouraged him to move faster, to dive deeper.

Lucy griped his hair with one hand and clawed at his back with the other, pulling him in further still. Each motion brought a new wave of intensity to the fire in her blood, she cried out his name, urging him on, wanting to be closer still. In her mind she mused that this was either the best night of her life, or the best dream she had ever experienced, his mouth was on hers again, wiping away any such thoughts. All that was left was this need to have him closer, to hear him say her name too.

His name rolled off her tongue over and over, he delved deeper each time, wanting to hear it again. She was becoming hotter and tighter against his flesh, her back arching up into his chest, crying out for him to keep going. Her limbs wrapped themselves tightly to his body, as her head fell back, calling out over and over, till she shook, tightening all around him. The last shrill cry of his name set him over the edge and he to trembled as he called out her name, before collapsing to the side.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She said once her breathing came back to being normal. She felt the haze of the alcohol was already lifted, the heat of their body's had cleared her mind a bit. She knew full well what she was doing, and did not even attempt to stop herself, and now she was glad that she allowed herself this moment of drunken bliss, because she was finally able to express her feelings in a way that Natsu could understand. She was momentarily grateful to Mira and Cana for this, if it hadn't have been for the spirits she may never have found the courage to be so fourth right.

"Weirdo, where else would I be?" He turned a wide grin in her direction, pulling her closer to his chest. They laid in comfortable silence, listening to each other's heart beat slow to it normal pace. The heat of his body was lulling Lucy back into a comfortable sleep. "I'm glad I stayed." He whispered against her hair. "You're my one too." He kissed the top of her head, before allowing sleep to reclaim them both.

The sun was warm on Lucy's cheek, slowly she opened her eyes and smiled. Natsu was sprawled out comfortably on her bed, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She moved to sit up, but quickly thought it was a bad idea, as her head swam with a splitting pain. She let out a loud groan, clutching her temples. This seemed to wake the pink hair mage from his peaceful slumber.

"You ok Luce?" He started to sit up, and surveyed the look of pain on her face. "Headache, I'm not surprised, you drank more than Gray usually can." He chuckled and headed to the bathroom, kicking on the hot water to fill the tub. "Take a nice hot bath and we'll see how bad it is after, ok?" He smiled as he came back, offering a hand. Lucy sighed and accepted his offer, quietly making her way to the bathroom, to sink deep in her nice hot bath.

After a while she was feeling more relaxed, and the pain had dulled. She got out, and dried off, tying her hair up in a messy bun. She threw on random clothes before making her way to the kitchen. Natsu had put a glass of water, and a lightly burnt piece of toast on the table. Lucy smiled as she enjoyed the bit of unusual behavior he was showing this morning. The toast satisfied the rest of her pain, and she didn't even mind the slightly burnt taste, it reminded her of his kiss. She made her way to the tap and downed another two glasses of water before she made it back to the bedroom.

"So, what now?" Natsu was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, he looked a little lost, as if he had been thinking hard.

"What do you mean?" Lucy made her way over to the bed, sitting next to him, and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I dunno what I'm supposed to do Luce." He gave her a tired grin and a shrug.

"Well what do you want to do?" Lucy closed her eyes, not sure what would happen next herself.

"I know what I don't want," He started, balling his hands into fists. "I don't want you to do that with anyone else." His voice was very serious, and he spoke in a low dangerous tone.

"I don't want to do that with anyone else." Lucy smiled, leaving her eyes shut. "So, is there anything else you want?" She asked in a light airy tone. Natsu's body was relaxing at her words, he released his clenched fists, and took a deep breath.

"I want you to make sure I'm around if you ever decide to out drink Erza again." He smirked. Lucy laughed and agreed. "So is this dating?" He asked after the laughter settled.

"I guess it's a part of dating, but there are other things to like going out to eat or just hanging out together." Lucy pulled away, surveying what she had put on, jeans and a red tee-shirt, not her normal attire, but for today it would do.

"But we always do that. Does that mean we've always been dating?" Natsu furrowed his brow trying to understand what the damn difference was.

"Maybe we have, and we were the only ones that didn't notice." Lucy giggled. It was sort of a funny thing when you thought about it, she and Natsu had always been closer than the others, and she had developed feelings early on. They were always doing everything together, but now it had turned into something more. "I guess now that we are both aware of each other's feelings we could call this dating." Lucy smiled brightly.

"So that means your mine?" Natsu's worried expression faded into one of excitement. Lucy nodded, pulling on a pair of sandals and her belt. "So you won't hit me anymore for coming in without asking?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Don't press your luck." Lucy shot him an I-will-teach-you-manners-if-it-kills-me glare, which made Natsu gulp. "But I'll try not to kick as hard." Natsu smiled and bounced off the bed, sliding on his own sandals. "At least try using the door." Lucy hollered as Natsu jumped up on the window ledge opening it to escape.

"Nah this is more fun!" He yelled back as he jumped down. Lucy shook her head, and placed her palm to her forehead. Before rushing to catch up to the over joyed Natsu.

As they entered the guild, Mira immediately called out to them. "Morning Mira-san!" Lucy took a seat at the bar as Natsu took off, probably to challenge Gray.

"So DETAILS" Mira demanded with an echo named Cana. Lucy blushed down to her toes.

"I am never letting you guys talking me into a drinking contest ever again. Now that I know I can stay sane with that much in my system." Lucy said softly, looking at the bar.

"I was surprised when you said you had never drank before." Mira chimed placing a mug of water on the table in front of Lucy.

"Yeah, it was a night full of firsts." Lucy said to herself, but the others heard her plain and clear.

"So my cards are working accurately I see." Cana teased. Lucy smiled through her blush, taking the drink in hand.

"Yeah, um, thanks for meddling." Cana and Mira smiled at each other.

"LUCCCCEEEE" Natsu hollered from a cloud of dust. Lucy let out a heavy sigh and got up from the bar making her way to the flaying arms and legs that were Gray and Natsu.

"What?" She placed her hands on her hips a small smile on her face.

"Tell this perverted popsicle that he needs to find another girl, cause your mine." Natsu whined as he sat on top of Gray pulling his arms away from each other so he could use his ice. Lucy giggled nervously at the situation.

"Uh, well of course." She said loudly, she began to laugh at the look on peoples faces. "I thought that was obvious." Natsu jumped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she dissolved into a fit of laughter. Natsu stuck his tongue out in Gray's direction.

"This calls for a party!" Mira hollered.

"Lucy come Drink with me!" Cana holler, but Lucy was absorbed in something much more interesting as hot lips descended on her neck once more. She was lost to the world at his touch, and god how she loved it.

**Sorry if it was a little OOC. But I needed to get Lucy out of her bubble of Denial. I always seem to break poor Gray's heart. Sorry Gray, I love you I really do, but Lucy and Natsu belong together! Let me know how it was!**

**~Chrys**


End file.
